Peg's Pennypacked Desire
by pneil
Summary: Peg and Ms. Pennypacker are both extremely gassy, extremely sexy ladies, and they find each other and not only fall in love, but have the sexiest, stickiest, stickiest sex ever. Peg had to find a babysitter to babysit little Pistol in the meantime since she knows how sexy and gassy Peg is. Parallel to Roxanne the Farting Babysitter.


Warning: Contains farts, nudity, sexual scenes, bad words, and yuri

It has been a while since I got a divorce from my ex-husband Petey, so now I'm living in another house in Spoonerville with my daughter Pistol. I was on the couch reading a magazine while Pistol was running around the house playing. I was wearing my usual pink sweater along with my white pants. Ever since I left my breasts and my butt have gotten much bigger, probably from motherhood. My breasts were now so huge they almost stretched the sweater I was wearing, and my big, sexy bubble butt could barely be contained by these white pants I was wearing. I was so big now that my clothes couldn't hide how large and sexy my breasts and my butt were. Pistol started telling me that I have a big butt, and big boobs too, and I kept trying to get her to stop, but I guess she's gotta grow up someday.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, then suddenly my stomach growled very loudly, and I felt something in my butt waiting to come out and explode. I couldn't hold it.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

I ripped a huge, very loud fart, it made my butt cheeks jiggle like crazy, and made such a big stink that hit my nose.

"Mommy, what was that?" Pistol said, feeling curious.

"Nothing, dear!" I said, but then I felt another fart building up, and I couldn't hold this one in either.

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

I pushed out another big, stinky fart. It was so embarrassing, especially with Pistol in the house with me. It felt so hot, but it smelled so terrible, yet...I was fine with the smell, but Pistol wasn't.

"Eeeeeewwwwwww! Mommy!" Pistol said, shocked, she was standing right behind me, she took my fart to the face entirely, and it blew her hair back. "That stinks! Peeyew!"

"I'm so sorry honey, but mommy really has to-" I said, then more farts built up inside me, the awful smelling gas pushing through my anus and making the house even stinkier. I bent over to better push them out.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

"MOMMY! EEEWWWWWW!" Pistol yelled at me, covering her nose in disgust and running to her room.

"Jeez why am I farting so much?" I said, wondering why I was so gassy. I ran to my room, pushing out a ton of pfffts and prrrrrts and pbbbbbbbbbbbbtts.

i was lying down on my bed...and I pushed out a huge fart every few minutes. It didn't stop. I took off my clothes, wearing nothing except my bra and panties, which barely held my big breasts and butt. Every single minute...

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT! PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

Boy, the entire house was stinky with my insane gas. It got even worse when I fell asleep. My butt went off all night long, blasting my bed blankets into the air and making the house smell even worse. My farts were so loud they could even be heard throughout the whole house. I was worried about Pistol.

the next morning, I woke up and stretched my arms.

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

I gasped, seeing that the whole house was still stinky. Boy am I gassy! I saw Pistol was in the room too. She was still asleep, and she even had a smile on her face! It's as if she enjoyed my farts! I picked her up and got her ready for school. The whole time I was ripping a super long silent but deadly fart.

Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst.

Soon she woke up, and by the time she did I was already driving her to school, and the whole car was stinky with my constant farts.

"Mommy, what happened?" Pistol asked.

"I'm so sorry about the smell, sweetie..." I said to her.

"Oh, that's ok! I feel fantastic!" Pistol said, I was shocked by this! I didn't expect Pistol to like my gas all of a sudden, but since she is growing up, I decided to let it go and drop her off at school.

A few hours after I did, I got a call from the school. It was Pistol's teacher Ms. Pennypacker. She wanted me to come over after school, so I did. I kept on ripping a ton of loud, smelly stinkers from my big butt. It felt amazing, and I was loving it! I still had to fart by the time I made it to Ms. Pennypacker's office, but I held in my insane farts as I walked in and sat down. I had a huge fart pushing against my anus trying to come out, but I barely held it in when I sat down.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Pete. I wanna talk to you about your daughter." Ms. Pennypacker said.

"Ok, what about her?" I said, my butt cheeks rumbling like crazy. I was so desperate to push out this explosive fart inside me.

"Well, she smells bad, and she told the other kids about how you were farting a lot and how you farted on her, and how she liked it." she said.

This made me blush. "I can explain!"

Then she did something that surprised me! She got on top of her desk and gave me a sexy look. "It's ok, sweetie. I love a woman who's gassy all the time and has the sexiest features!" she said, and then she heard me moaning loudly, and she even heard my butt cheeks rumbling. "My goodness, do you need to fart?" she said, smirking. "It's ok, sexy. Let it rip!"

i blushed harder, I couldn't believe what she was saying! She stood up and pulled me out of my chair and grabbed my butt.

PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

She leaned over and sniffed my farts deeply, enjoying them.

"Oooh that stink! It makes me want to touch myself!" she said, I couldn't believe what she was saying! Then she suddenly aimed her big butt right in my face!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

She was ripping hot, smelly air in my face! Boy did it stink, but it was amazing! I felt like sticking my hand in my pants, and I did!

"You really enjoyed that huh?" She said, and I nodded, because I really did!

"Well then, you should come over to my house sometime. Ever since Goofy and I broke up, I've just been so lonely, and so horny. My breasts and butt have grown a lot, and I've developed such a bad case of gas!"

"Oh, the same thing happened to me after I divorced Pete!" I said to her, and it was true!

Then suddenly she stuck her hand into my pants and grabbed my vagina, I shrieked in surprise, she also looked right into my eyes with a very sexy grin. "Then come over to my house tonight! I'll be missing you!" she whispered, and boy did she sound serious! My heart was even beating faster! It was beating so fast I could barely contain the strong gas pushing against my butt hole. She handed me her home address, and against my better judgment I grabbed it out of her hand.

I walked out of her office, pushing out a handful of farts as I did. I stunk up her entire office as well as part of the school, and boy did she enjoy watching me walk out, the way my butt cheeks bounced and jiggled. I spent the whole rest of the day thinking about Ms. Pennypacker and what she did to me in her office. She was on my mind the entire time I relaxed at home. I farted so many times. I wanted her...I needed her.

So that night I hired a babysitter to look after Pistol so I could go over to Ms. Pennypacker's House tonight. She was this really hot college girl in her 20's. She had this amazing set of breasts and a nice, big, plump, juicy butt to compliment it. Her body actually wasn't as impressive as mine or Pennypacker's, but boy did it come close! As I walked to her house I ripped a huge fart with every step. People stared at me and ran away from me, but for some reason I was too excited to care. I just couldn't get Ms. Pennypacker or her sexyiness and hornyness out of my mind! I was already wet in my vagina from the thought of her.

I knocked on her door, and when she opened it, my heart leaped. It started beating faster and faster. I was very excited to see her! She smiled back at me, and we suddenly hugged each other, and she grabbed my juicy butt, and I grabbed hers. We squeezed each other's butts ever so tightly that we each pushed out some more gas.

PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

Pennypacker took a deep whiff of my gas, and she quickly closed the door. "Follow me, you sexy thing!"

"Yes, dear!" I said, and she loved the sound of that! She led me into her room where she actually, without any shame, took off all her clothes and then asked me to do the same! We were both completely in the nude and full of stinky gas. Then she leaned in and kissed me right on the lips! It was the best moment of my life, and we both let rip silent but deadly farts.

Ppsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst...  
Ppsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst...

"I don't know why, Peggy, but I've really been into other women like me since I broke up with Goofy, and I'm really enjoying it a lot, and I'd like to be with you! I love you! Ever since we met and finding out you're lonely and horny and gassy like me, I can't stop thinking about you!"

God I was happy to hear that. "Me too!" I said without thinking.

"Well then, fuck me! Fuck me you silly bitch!" she said, and I took what she said as a compliment, and she knew I would.

The whole rest of the night went by so fast, since we were enjoying the hell out of it.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

We started groping each other, then we started titfucking each other in bed for 10 minutes, we farted like every second. We both came like 5 times.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

We also touched pussies and even rubbed butts together! I came 10 times in a row from all the farts and pussy touching, and so did she!

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

Hours hours and hours into the night we fucked, and farted, and I wasn't tired, or out of cum, and neither was she! We fucked with our tits again, and the room flooded with our breast milk! Gallons of it!

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

More than one thousand farts came out of our sexy butts! I was on the verge of passing out, and so was she! Then, our butts, they, at the same time,

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Just like that, we were both out.

We woke up the next morning, all drenched in milk and cum, the room was filled up with our farts, but we didn't care. I have no regrets about all this.

"Mmm, good morning, Peggy!" she said to me.

"Morning, Pennypacker!" I said back.

"So, how did you like my little surprise?" she asked me, the two of us walking into the showers and showering together to rise off all the goop.

"I loved it!" I said.

"I knew you would!" she said back.

After the two of us got cleaned off, we walked back to my house together, and when we got there, I opened the door, and my face was hit with the worst smell ever! It was as bad as the godawful smell of our gas!

"Peeeeeeeeyewwwwww! What is that?" I said.

"Look over there!" Ms. Pennypacker pointed to them, and I gasped! The babysitter I hired was sitting on top of Pistol, ripping fart after fart on her face! And she was actually enjoying it! She gasped when she saw me, and she ran out the door.

"Oh my god! Pistol! Are you ok?" I asked her, seeing that she was unconscious, but she woke up.

"Ok? I'm fantastic!" Pistol said, which surprised me. "I really enjoyed being farted on! It smells sooooooo good!"

And just like that, the two of us smiled, getting some new ideas. I later called the babysitter, telling her she was free to come back anytime. Ms. Pennypacker would come to my house from time to time and we would get together to fart and have fun together, and I would come to hers too, and sometimes Pistol would join us! I was even thinking about how Ms. Pennypacker could even me a second mom to Pistol, and after I talked to her about it, she couldn't wait!


End file.
